game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rylo Drallion
Biographical Information Full Name: 'Rylo Drallion '''Age: '''42 '''Alias: '''The Prince of the Black Sun '''Other Titles: '''Prince of the Black sun, Lord of house Drallion. Lord of Wayfarers rest. Marshal of the Riverlands, Lord of Duskendale '''Culture: '''Roynish '''Alegances: 'House Drallion , House Sanguineous '''Heir: '''Davos Drallion '''Marital status : Widower Player: '''Jacob Appearance and Character Classically Roynish in appearance Rylo is Tall and Lean, clad in silks of black and sandstone he keeps two Bravosi blades at his side a show of his skill and dexterity. Rylo is bold in his personality, wine and women his passions for life and he enjoys sharing his riches with worthy allies, for The bounty of good fortune is for the wise to possess. He enjoys parties, and extravagance is something of a touchstone for how he interacts with other nobility. However he is a calculated man and never makes a move, until he knows he can claim victory from his rivals or prosperity from the investment. His is a tale of blood; as is that of his people and he has enough yet to bleed, before his people are truly to be at peace. History Sailing across the narrow sea House Drallion Lead by Rylo's father Vilantro Drallion endured the strife of that long Journey his son Rylo growing on the ships in the wake of dragons fire and the death of their people at the hands of the Valyrian's. Rylo saw many things on his journey from Essos to Abulu and finally to Dorne where Queen Nymeria struck an alliance with House Martell of Sunspear, taking Lord Mors as her husband and burning the Rhoynar fleet so no Roynish could look back on our forsaken lands again. Vilantro Now an old man saw his time was swift at hand and gathered his sons and daughters Ellaria Drallion, Valren Sand (one of his bastards) and Rylo Drallion. His final words were "Let our enemies know that peace is in our hearts war in our scars. we have seen much and endured more. We endure so we may conquer, for he who endures conquers. " House Drallion is one of wealth and prosperity for its dealings in rare and exotic goods and its deadly services. Under the great house of Drallion was once a Guild of assassins know as the Black suns; experts of poisons information and the art of the blade. The Guilds services were available to all who would seek them out, who have the coin to do so and though the price was organised by its master, they were unknown by all save House of Drallion. Even so the armies of house Drallion though they pale in comparison of the size of its silent hand, are a power house all their own the scouts, horse and spear-men, garrisons and archers of the Sand Tarrifs make up the militant branch of the house but the Guild is said to have many faces and none could tell between a force of scouts or a group of well organised assassins before it was to late, if they were seen at all. Recent Events The houses of the Dorne are currently being taken by, Queen Nymeria, who forged a marriage alliance with Lord Mors Martell of Sunspear and with his support has conquered almost the entire peninsula. Meanwhile the Riverlands to the north are being claimed by other houses and with them the spoils and prestige such land can garner thus the queen has sent House Drallion of establish a keep there in hopes of further good relations with the rest of Westerous or if not an understanding on who the Roynish are and where they stand. Rylo after the deceleration of King Titus Sangunious Rylo was given the keep of Wayfarers rest. Valeran Drallion to be given the lordship of Duskendale in Rylo's absence Over his Heir Davos Drallion. Becoming a less public figure and becoming a network for deals intended to improve the Economic health of the Riverlands he invested his wealth into creating prosperity in the region. Making appearances at public events such as the birth of his royal nieces yet never lingering at gods guard content to continue his tireless work as Hand of the king. The war with the Lannister fleet was short and bloodless thanks in kind to members of the council urging the safe return of Lady Butterwell from those same forces. 2 years after the crowning of king Titus Sangunious Rylo's Wife Emmilie Drallion dies from Sickness the funeral is a private affair and Rylo is not seen in public for 1 year of mourning. The Queen naming her second Child after the late Lady of house Drallion. Having utilized the keep of Wayfarers rest Rylo named Maerona as Steward of the keep In Rylos absence and currently runs the Prospering mountain keep. Rumors have surfaced as a marriage to a noble lord is spoken of for the young diplomat but to whom is unclear. At this stage Rylo continues to monitor the Riverlands his silent forces observing the motions of politics and underworld activity his eyes look to the religious fractions vying for control over the realm though indifferent at whom the victor shall be. Quotes '''Quotes By God dammit Valeran. If you weren't my brother I would feed you to wild pigs. Yet you are, and protect you always I shall - Rylo Drallion Speaking to Valeran She was... more than anything could describe. She will always be with me and I with her, for this heart was never mine after I laid eyes on her and she stole it as I stole her's. - Rylo Drallion Speaking at the funeral of Emmilie Drallion Quotes About "Profit from fools and bring fortune to the wise." - Vilantro Drallion ( Deceased) " There is only one god, and His name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death: "not today" - Bravossi Sellsword "An honorable man lost in a land of cowards. Rylo could be something great if he focused less on what is wrong and more on what is HIS right." - Caylus Blacktyde "He gives me one inch - one single reason to - and I will break him. He will be a chained thrall, toiling the mines, wishing for nothing more than to see the light of the sun." - Marion Blacktyde "Rylo and his family are a constant reminder of my homelands. I suspect I am the same for them." - Aegon Velaryon "It is wise to remember that a nugget of wisdom can be more valuable than a nugget of gold." - Aelinor Sanguineous "All I really know about Rylo is that he is wealthy oh and he actually has a wife..maybe i should get more acquainted with him" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell "A swindler, fool was I to believe a Noble Merchant to be any different from a common one." - Raaf Heimdell "For that price I shall expect some truly exceptional work." - Raaf Heimdell "What can I say about Rylo? He is a loyal man, and a Roynish man through and through. He thinks highly of himself in ways he is ordinary, and underestimates himself in ways he excels. He is a man I can trust to behave in specificm sometimes predictable ways, which in a merchant is a laudable trait, in a kingdoms Hand? We shall see." - Raaf Heimdell "My brother is strong, and not in the sense of physicality, I would not underestimate his resilience. Our family has seen much together, we have held each other in the raging fires of Demons and Gods alike. However it should also be said as a warning to all who misjudge him. My brother capacity for love and generosity outweighs all need for revenge." - Ellaria Sanguineous "His vlamboyant nature I am still unsure if it is an act or too long in the Dornish sun, either way their is alot going on inside that mind better to have him on your side then against. A Wolf is always cautious of Viper" - Kader Cairn on Rylo Conversations 'Raaf: '"Tell me, do you enjoy riding?" 'Rylo: '"Why yes, it is a very pleasant distraction, do you." 'Raaf: '"I hate it, horses dislike me and I feel the same to them." - After Raaf Heimdell invited Rylo to go riding on the lands around Acorn Hall (Amusingly Raaf now loves horses) Family *Vilantro Drallion(Father- Deceased) *Quen Drallion (Mother - Deceased) **Valren Drallion (Legitimized brother) -26 **Lady Ellaria Sanguineous (Sister) - 24 ***Nymeria Sangunious (Niece) ***Beshka Sanguinious (Niece) ***Emmilie Sangunious (Niece) ***Aurelius Vilantro Sanguinious (Nephew) **Emmilie Drallion (Wife) - 41 (Deceased) ***Tylra Drallion (Daughter) - 21 ***Davos Drallion (Son and Heir) - 25 ***Carlaria Samia Drallion (Daughter) - 5 ***Vilantro Rola Drallion (Son) - 5 ***Ellaria Quen Drallion (Daughter) - 4 Category:Signature Characters Category:Characters